Luzifer erhebt sich
Luzifer erhebt sich (en:Lucifer Rising) ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der 4.Staffel, sie wurde in Deutschland erstmals am 08.02.2010 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Das Ende ist nah. Die Stunde der Apokalypse ist gekommen. Die Engel Castiel und Zachariah teilen Dean mit, dass nun seine Chance gekommen ist um Luzifer aufzuhalten. Sein Bruder Sam will derweil mit Ruby die gefährliche Dämonin Lilith zur Strecke bringen. Handlung In einem Konvent wird ein Priester von einem Dämon überfallen, welcher kurz darauf eine Messe hält. Der besessene Gottesmann wird ausfallend, spricht aber auch von Entbehrungen und seinem Vater, einem ehemaligen Engel, der in einer Art Gefängnis sitzt. Nachdem er eine Nonne angefahren, seine Rede beendet und die Tür der Kapelle zugeschlossen hat, verfärben sich die Augen des Priesters gelb. Danach sieht man nur noch die verschlossene Kapellentür von außen und hört die Schreie der Nonnen. Sam befindet sich mit Ruby allein vor einem alten Haus. Die Dämonin versucht Sam Mut zuzusprechen, indem sie ihm versichert, dass er und Dean die Dinge in Ordnung bringen könnten, wenn alles vorüber wäre. Sam glaubt allerdings nicht daran, dass es einen Weg zurück gibt und dass Dean auf jeden Fall ohne ihn besser dran sei. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Bobby Dean dazu zu überreden Sam anzurufen. Dieser sagt allerdings, dass er keine Lust mehr habe Sam nachzulaufen und dass er nicht einmal mehr wisse, ob Sam überhaupt noch sein Bruder sei. Daraufhin wird Bobby wütend und bittet ihn nicht die gleichen Fehler zu machen wie John. Als Dean darauf etwas erwidern will, dreht er sich in einem vollkommen neuen Raum um. Noch während er sich umsieht, taucht Castiel auf und teilt Dean mit, dass es fast so weit sei. Inzwischen überfallen Sam und Ruby in einem Krankenhaus eine Krankenschwester, die von einem Dämon besessen ist, und gerade ein Baby entführen will. In dem Raum, in dem sich Dean befindet, hat sich neben Castiel nun auch Zachariah eingefunden. Die Engel wollen Dean mit gekühltem Bier, Essen und sogar Frauen verwöhnen, damit er sich vor dem großen "Endspiel" entspannen kann. Dean springt nicht darauf an und möchte wissen, was los ist. Zachariah teilt ihm daraufhin mit, dass alle Siegel gebrochen sind, außer einem, welches jedoch von Lilith selbst gebrochen werden müsste. Auf die Frage, welche Aufgabe genau er habe, bekommt Dean von Zachariah die Antwort, dass er nur gehorsam sein soll, wie er es geschworen habe. Dean, der wieder alleine ist, versucht Sam telefonisch zu erreichen, um sich bei ihm für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er erreicht jedoch nur den Anrufbeantworter, weil sein kleiner Bruder gerade dabei ist die Dämonin zu foltern. Sam erfährt von ihr, dass Lilith in einem Konvent auftauchen wird, um das letzte Siegel zu brechen. Als er nicht erfährt, was genau dieses Siegel sein wird, will er die Dämonin töten, wird jedoch von Ruby daran gehindert. Diese will das Blut der Gefangenen verwenden Sam stark genug zu machen, um Lilith zu besiegen. Allerdings tritt ein Problem auf, als sich die Dämonin aus dem Bewusstsein der Krankenschwester zurückzieht und diese Sam um Hilfe bittet. Der von Azazel besessene Priester sitzt blutverschmiert vor dem Altar der Kapelle und spricht durch die Leiche einer Nonne mit Luzifer. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass Lilith das letzte Siegel brechen müsste. Azazel selbst solle in der Zwischenzeit lediglich ein sehr spezielles Kind finden. Sam erfährt bei Recherchearbeiten von der Besessenheit des Priesters und dass der gelbäugige Dämon dahinter steckt. Er und Ruby wollen zu dem Konvent aufbrechen und Sam wirft die Frage auf, ob man nicht einen anderen Dämon ausbluten könnte, um die Krankenschwester zu retten. Ruby zerstreut jedoch Sams Bedenken uns so sperrt dieser die junge Frau, die verzweifelt um ihr Leben bettelt, in seinen Kofferraum. Deans Wunsch, Castiel zu sprechen wird nachgekommen. Dean möchte fünf Minuten seinen kleinen Bruder zu sehen, um die Dinge zwischen den beiden zu klären, doch Castiel verwährt ihm diese Bitte. Er könne überall hingehen, außer zu Sam. Als Dean daraufhin einfach gehen will, verschwinden sowohl die Tür, die aus dem Raum führt, als auch Castiel. Sams Zweifel werden auf dem Weg zum Konvent immer größer. Er fragt sich, ob Dean mit seiner Meinung nicht doch richtig lag. Außerdem vergrößert das Schreien der Krankenschwester im Kofferraum nur seine Unsicherheit, jedoch stößt er bei Ruby mit seinen Einwänden auf taube Ohren. Dean versucht mit einer Statue die Wand einzuschlagen, um aus seinem "Gefängnis" zu entkommen, wird jedoch von Zachariah unterbrochen. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass es zu spät sei die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Dean erkennt, dass die Engel Lilith gar nicht wirklich daran hindern wollen das letzte Siegel zu brechen. Zachariah offenbart, dass es eine Rebellion gäbe, die durch die Apokalypse endgültig die Welt von allem Bösen befreien und die Erde zu einem Paradies machen will. Sam spiele bei den Plänen des Himmels eine wichtige Rolle, doch auch Dean hätte ein Schicksal zu erfüllen er soll Luzifer stoppen. Auf die Frage Deans, wo denn Gott in all diesen Dingen sei, bekommt er die Antwort, Gott habe "das Gebäude verlassen". Lilith taucht wie angekündigt in dem Konvent auf und teilt einem Sicherheitsbeamten mit, dass sie, genauso wie er, hier seien, um eine Messe zu feiern. Daraufhin lässt sie ihn töten. Dean versucht wieder Sam zu erreichen, doch Castiel taucht auf und sagt ihm, dass das nicht möglich sei. Dean will wissen, was die Engel mit seinem Bruder getan haben und Castiel erwidert ihm, dass Sam es ganz alleine tun würde. Außerdem erzählt er Dean zwar nicht, was genau sie vorhaben, aber er entschuldigt sich aber dafür, wie es geendet hat. Daraufhin bricht ein heftiger Streit aus, weil Dean Castiel um Hilfe bittet, dieser aber davor zurückschreckt etwas zu unternehmen. Am Ende wirft Dean dem Engel Rückratlosigkeit vor und teilt ihm mit, dass er mit Castiel fertig sei. Dieser verschwindet daraufhin. Währenddessen hört Sam seinen Anrufbeantworter ab. Er hört jedoch nicht die Entschuldigung Deans, sondern eine offenbar manipulierte Nachricht, in der Dean Sam als Monster und Vampir beschimpft und ihm eröffnet, dass es keinen Weg zurück gäbe. Ruby mahnt unterdessen die ganze Zeit zur Eile und tötet schließlich die Krankenschwester. Castiel taucht wieder bei Dean auf und vertreibt mit dem bekannten, blutigen Symbol Zachariah. Daraufhin erklärt er Dean, dass sie so schnell wie möglich weg müssten, um Sam davon abzuhalten Lilith zu töten. Ihr Tod wäre nämlich das letzte Siegel. Lilith versucht gerade ihre Dämonen mit der Aussicht auf die "Rettung der Welt" aufzumuntern, als Sam auftaucht und alle außer Lilith tötet. Dean und Castiel finden sich derweilen bei Chuck, dem Propheten, ein, der gerade dabei ist, sich durch die Bestellung eines Begleitservices auf das Ende der Welt vorzubereiten. Castiel und Dean erfahren von Chuck, wo Sam und Lilith sind, jedoch können sie nicht mehr schnell genug entkommen, da ein Erzengel kommt, um Chuck und die Prophezeiungen zu schützen. Castiel bieten sich an, den Erzengel und alle anderen aufzuhalten, denn Dean müsse Sam aufhalten. Daraufhin berührt der Engel Dean an der Stirn und dieser findet sich im Konvent wieder. Sam ist gerade dabei Lilith festzunageln und bemerkt Dean nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ruby, die dem der Winchester Brüder grinsend die Tür versperrt. Sam versucht Lilith zu töten, hört jedoch Dean verzweifelt seinen Namen rufen. Er bricht beinahe ab, was er angefangen hat, wird jedoch letzten Endes von Lilith provoziert sie zu töten. Dabei färben sich seine Augäpfel schwarz wie die eines Dämons. Eine hocherfreute Ruby offenbart Sam, dass sie und Lilith ihn benutzt haben, um Luzifer zu befreien. Sam versucht Ruby zu töten, er hat jedoch seine ganze Kraft bei der Ermordung Liliths verbraucht, aus deren Blut sich langsam ein Kreis zu formen beginnt. Dean schafft es endlich die Tür zu durchbrechen und tötet mithilfe Sams Ruby. Daraufhin erscheint in dem Blutkreis ein helles, weißes Licht und Dean, der versucht Sam zur Flucht zu bewegen, bekommt von seinem Bruder zur Antwort, dass "er" komme. Cast *Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles *Sam Winchester - Jared Padalecki *Bobby Singer - Jim Beaver *Castiel - Misha Collins *Zachariah - Kurt Fuller *Chuck Shurley - Rob Benedigt *Lilith - Katie Cassidy *Azazel - Christopher MacCabe *Raphael - Demore Barnes Kreaturen *Engel *Erzengel *Dämonen Trivia *''Luzifer erhebt sich wurde am selben Abend wie Wenn der Damm bricht ausgestrahlt den 08.02.2010.'' Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden der 4. Staffel